1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device and a method thereof for noise alerting by solving problems of noise.
2. Description of Related Art
When the volume of the noise is too high, it is harmful to human hearing. However, it is difficult to accurately determine if the noise level reaches a harmful level only by human hearing.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an electronic device and a method for noise alerting.